1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a telescope mount for rifles, and particularly to a side mount to which conventional scope mount rings may be detachably connected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most rifles are constructed so as to permit attachment of a telescope to the rifle as by standard, or conventional, detachable top mount rings such as those manufactured by Weaver, Tasco, Swift, Universal Co., and the like. These conventional top mount rings generally are provided with a shank, or shaft, which extends transverse of the ring in order to connect together jaws of a clamping arrangement provided on the ring. This shank is so arranged as to function as a key in a cooperating keyway formed by a slot arranged transversely of a rifle on which the ring is mounted and assure positive retention of the mount ring on the rifle.
A problem arises, however, with many types of rifles, and particularly those generally referred to as carbines which have a shell ejection port on an upper portion of the rifle generally referred to as the "receiver." With these rifles, and some others, it is necessary to mount the telescope on what is usually the left side of the receiver looking away from the shooter, or from the stock to the muzzle of the rifle. U.S. Pat. No. 1,835,576, issued Dec. 8, 1931 to R. Sparr, shows an example of a telescope mount attachable to the side, as opposed to the top, of the barrel of a rifle so as to provide clearance for shells to be ejected from the rifle past the telescope arranged above the rifle, or to properly anchor the telescope to the rifle when insufficient space is provided on the top portion of the receiver and/or barrel for properly mounting a telescope. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,198,665, issued Sept. 19, 1916 to A. B. Rolfe-Martin, 1,704,060, issued Mar. 5, 1929 to R. G. Packard, Jr., and 1,816,195, issued July 28, 1931 to J. H. Redfield, disclose additional examples of telescope mounting rings attachable to the side of a rifle.
The known telescope side mounts, however, are limited in their applications inasmuch as they do not provide the requisite adjustability, rigidity, and adaptability to conventional scope mount rings as is required by most shooters. Further, the lack of adaptability of the known telescope side mounts requires a shooter to make an unnecessary investment in scope mounting equipment inasmuch as the shooter's conventional top mount rings cannot be employed with the known side mounts. Nor do the known side mounts provide for the eye-relief which is so important to a shooter.